Facebook Drabble's with Natsume's cousin, Kumiko!
by SparklyFireFox
Summary: Facebook Drabble's with the cast of Gakuen Alice. With some OC'S I own.
1. Chapter 1

Fox – "I wanted to try my part of the funny Fanfiction! Please tell me if it's good! Kumiko is Natsume's cousin, by the way – only in this Fic, okay?"

Age's :

Mikan : 11

Natsume : 12

Koko : 12

Ruka : 12

Hotaru : 11

Sumire : 11

Aoi : 9

Kumiko : 9

Luna : 11 – Really 25 or 29!

Mr. Bear : Maybe, like, 7?

**Facebook Drabble's with Natsume's cousin, Kumiko**

**Mikan Sakura has logged on.**

**Natsume Hyuuga has logged on.**

**Ruka Nogi has logged on.**

**Hotaru Imai ha logged on.**

**Koko is Cheeze! Has logged on.**

**Sumire Shouda has logged on.**

**Mr. Bear has logged on.**

**Luna Koizumi**** has logged on.**

**Aoi Hyuuga has logged on.**

**Kumiko NaTsubaki has logged on.**

**Natsume Hyuuga **_**is now in a relationship with **_**Mikan Sakura.**

**Comment • Like**

_**450 people like this.**_

_**500 comment's • See all Comment's**_

_**Comment's :**_

**Kumiko : Yo cousin, Natsume-chi! Oh! N' Hi, Ruka-chu!**

**Natsume : Hi, Kumiko.**

**Mikan : NATSUME HAS A COUSIN! WTF?**

**Natsume : Yes I do, Polka.**

**Sumire : I never knew that.**

**Natsume : Y do u think she kept coming very week for a year when I met u for that chocolate strawberry pudding I make? Three week's before Polka came?**

**Ruka : RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, PEOPLE!**

**Hotaru : No.**

**Ruka : BUT SHE'LL TRY N' KILL YOU, IMAI!**

**Hotaru : So? She really isn't that bad, Ruka. She gave me blackmail stuff I can use against you. And Natsume. And lot's of other pple, 2.**

**Koko is Cheeze! : My, Oh, My!**

**Kumiko : Cerealie Koko?**

**Sumire : Oh… YOU HAVE A FUCKING WITCH, HALF VAMPIRE, FOX THING AS A FUCKING COUSIN!**

**Natsume : So? She ain't bad, N' u know it.**

**Mikan : Um…**

**Kumiko : HI, MIKAN-CHAN! LONG TIME, NO SEE!**

**Natsume : Mikan – She know's everybody. Don't worry. 2 – I've met u be4 but she erased ur memory.**

**Mikan : WTF? o.O N' O.o**

**Natsume : Yep.**

**Kumiko : Let's go all the way 2night… U make me feel like I'm livin' a Teenage Dream!**

**Natsume : WTF, Kumiko?**

**Kumiko : Teenage Dream by Katie Perry! The way u look at me… I might get ur heart racing In my skin tight jean's… B ur Teenage Dream 2night! Listen 2 it! It good and it kinda talk's 'bout sex! P.S. To people who have never met me : I TUAGHT NATUMSE SEX E.D. AND I'M 2 YR'S YOUNGER THAN HIM! WHAHAHA!**

**Ruka : My point taken.**

**Mikan : O.o WTF? So, ur like, 9 yr old? o.O**

**Kumiko : Yep. Can u b/lieve Natsume didn't even know what a dildo was?**

**Mikan : Wha is that?**

**Kumiko : A sex toy. Shaped like a guy's dick.**

**Mikan : I SO DIDN'T WANT 2 KNOW THAT! **

**Natsume : U asked her, Polka. Deal w/ it, ok?**

**Mikan : Ok.**

**Sumire : Good. BTW Kumiko – Do u know who will have sex w/ Natsume?**

**Kumiko : Yes. I won't tell, though. It ain't u Premy. I time travel 2 much… NATSUME! I MET'S UR FUTURE DAUGTER'S! They so funny… epically Tare-chan! N' Suemi soo mean! Nami… well, she like both u N' Mikan-chan… time's she'll be a pervert N' other's she'll be really hyper! Some time's though, she can kinda b both.**

**Sumire : NO!**

**Koko is Cheeze! : Oh my! OBESSION! **

**Natsume, Mikan and other's : Yep.**

**Mr. Bear : Hi 2 all the pple I've met. I'm on N' this is the only way u'll know what I'm thinking. Expect Mind Reader N' Kumiko-chan.**

**Mikan : O.o HAHA! I been doin' that a lot lately. **

**Kumiko : Natsume, u think I should return her memory now?**

**Natsume : Just keep her dense enough. Got it?**

**Kumiko : Yep! Mikan – POPIE! Say somethin' from when u were 2!**

**Mikan : Natsume has a older sister named Bunny and she is a playboy bunny 2! And Kumiko dared her 2 get pregnant N' drink durin' it but after 5 min. of the baby boy being alive N' out of Bunny, It died N' Bunny was super sad!**

**Natsume : That last part 'bout Bunny pregnant didn't happen, though?**

**Kumiko : Not that u know of…**

**Natsume : KUMIKO!**

**Kumiko : Yes?**

**Natsume : Can I kill u, NOW?**

**Kumiko : No. Not until Death-sama say's so.**

**Natsume : O.o**

**Kumiko : Yeah… Asura didn't kill him. Just hurt him really badly.**

**Natsume : O.o**

**Kumiko : Yep. Koko! GET THE FIRE ANT'S!**

**Natsume : NO! I'm fine, Kumiko!**

**Mikan : Fire ant's?**

**Kumiko : Yep. I like 2 hurt Natsume when h does that w/ FIRE ANT'S!**

**Natsume : Yes, Yes u do, Kumiko.**

**Hotaru : Kumiko, have anymore blackmail 4 me?**

**Kumiko : Yes. N' it 'bout Natsume N' Mikan-chan when they were 2 yr old's. I was 6 month's… that time… N' SO WAS AOI!**

**Aoi : Finally, I'm mentioned! Hell yeah I was! HEY! Kumiko, can we ALL watch that vid. U made the Christmas Family Festival N' Natsume happened 2 drunk w/ Mi-chan? **

**Mikan : WTF? O.o I was drunk b4?**

**Kumiko : Yes. And that's when u 2 lost both of ur virginity's! **

**Mikan : O.o But u lost ur's b4 Natsume. + u said that Natsume nv lost his virginity?**

**Kumiko : I did say that, I just nv said WHEN he lost he virginity! MAHAHAHA! But cereal, I nv did. Or w/ who, Mikan-chan.**

**Mikan : O.o**

**Natsume : ID REMEMBER! O.o **

**Mikan : Me, either!**

**Kumiko : Aoi did say u BOTH were drunk, right?**

**Mikan : Yes.**

**Kumiko : So u's don't REMEMBER! That y, Natsume. **

**Everyone : O.o**

**Mikan : But that underage drinkin', right?**

**Kumiko : Not 2 me N' Natsume's family! Especially Christmas Family Festival every yr. It's underage if ur younger than 5 month's.**

**Mikan : O.o ?**

**Koko is Cheeze! : Please, stop doing that, Mikan-chan!**

**Mikan : Y? **

**Sumire : It's annoying. **

**Natsume : Not really. I'm used 2 it.**

**Mikan : That's b/cause u knew me longer than every1 else except Ku-chi! Kumiko, is it alright if I call u 'Ku-chi'?**

**Kumiko : NOPE! I'M FINE W/ IT!**

**Natsume : Duh, Polka.**

**Luna : WHEN TF DID I GET HERE?**

**Kumiko : Die, Bitch!**

**Luna : NOT UNTIL SAKURA'S MOTHER IS DEAD! **

**Natsume : Like that'll happen. Kumiko! STOP TIME TRAVELIN'! **

**Kumiko : NV! O! U pple want 2 go see Hitler LOVE Jew's N' other pple?**

**Mikan : YEAH!**

**Natsume : R u on crack, Polka?**

**Mikan : No. 2 much Howalon. That all.**

**Natsume : O… good.**

**Kumiko : Awkward… **** but cerealie, please Natsume?**

**Natsume : Fine. When?**

**Kumiko : Mayb now if ya want. U know I time travel very, very well. Expect those unstable crystal ball's…**

**Natsume : That remind's me… WHEN THE HELL R U GOIN' 2 FIX IT SO I DON'T TRUN IN2 A KITTEN N' RUKA A DAMNED BUNNI!**

**Mikan : WTF? Y WAS I NOT INFORMED?**

**Kumiko : Mayb nv. I like turnin' u 2 in2 kitten N' bunni. N' Aoi LOVE'S it, 2. IDK, Mikan-chan! Hotaru N' Ruka – IN THE FUTURE KEEP YA DAUGHTER SHANA UNDER CONTROL! SHE ALMOZT KILLED TARE-CHAN! N' UR YOUNGER DAUGHTER ELLY, 2!**

**Hotaru : Is that true?**

**Kumiko : Yes. I'm a witch, so I time travel a lot. + Koko N' Sumire have a little girl named Nera who best friend's w/ Tare-chan.**

**Sumire : I WOULD NV HAVE KID W/ THAT BAKA!**

**Kumiko : Not that u know of… yet…**

**Natsume : Kumiko?**

**Kumiko : WELL IT TRUE! **

**Natsume : Do I care?**

**Kumiko : In the future, yes! Especially w/ ur future daughter's. U such a carin' father then that if a guy (EVEN 2 DAY OLD'S!) got near a daughter of ur's, u'd burn them. **

**Natsume : I'll cerealie live that long?**

**Kumiko : Yes. Later there a cure for 4****th**** Alice type!**

**Natsume : U'd go back in time a save my mother, wouldn't u?**

**Kumiko : Hell yeah! U know perfectly well that Mikan-chan mom N' ur mom were best friend's that school!**

**Natsume : So? Ur point is…**

**Kumiko : IDK! OWWWWWWW! I HATE DAMNED SHOT'S!**

**Natsume : Y u getin' a shot? N' HOW r ya chatin' w/ us?**

**Kumiko : Cervical Cancer shot. 9 yr old can do that. Me Ipod touch, silly!**

**Natsume : Then y u tellin' me?**

**Mikan : I got that frist one 5 day's ago! R arm hurt's a lot after that…**

**Kumiko : IKR? B/cause I wanted 2, Natsume.**

**Natsume : What wroung w/ ya?**

**Kumiko : Idk. NOW! OFF TA HITLER TIME!**

**Hitler Time**

**Kumiko : Okay. Wha we do nowa? **

**Natsume : Shouldn't ya already knowa?**

**Kumiko : No. Want me 2 use the star card's?**

**Natsume : Whateva get's this guy ta love Jew's, I fine.**

**Kumiko : OKAY!**

**Mikan : Then where IS Hitler?**

**Kumiko : WE HAVE TA FIND HIM!**

**Natsume : Nv ready for anythin' I tell ya!**

**Kumiko : Yes I am. I now know wha we need ta do!**

**Sumire and Koko : OF TO THE HUGE CROWD!**

**Kumiko : What they said!**

**5 minute's later -**

**Kumiko : YO! HITLER!**

**Hitler in a German voice : Who r u?**

**Kumiko : A person. Here ta change ya!**

**Hitler in a German voice : How?**

**Kumiko : Like this! Star card! LOVE!**

**- 2 minute's later -**

**Hitler in a German voice : Nothin' happened. Wait… I LOVE JEW'S!**

**Kumiko : Okay. We're done here. OFF TA PRESENT TIME!**

**Present Time**

**Natsume : WTF! WHA HAPPENED?**

**Kumiko : The Effect of making Hitler love people N' Jew's.**

**Natsume : TAKE US BACK KUMIKO!**

**Kumiko : No. I like it.**

**Kaoru : Hi! KUMIKO! HOW'VE U BEEN?**

**Natsume : NO… NO… KUMIKO!**

**Kumiko : Wha? O! HI Kaoru!**

**Natsume : Wha the hell is my mom doin' alive?**

**Kumiko : Another Effect. Since we went back far enough that Hitler nv made war w/ America N' the rest of the world, ur mom was able 2 survive her Alice N' the car crash. But the crash still happened; she just didn't die from over-use of her Alice.**

**Mikan : Wow. Ur mom's really pretty Natsume! I see were u get ur perverted-ness! **

**Kumiko : Yep. From his mother, from her father, from his mother, N' so on.**

**Mikan : O.o**

**Kumiko : Well, that's all for now! Come back 2morrow 2 see what else happen's!**

**Kaoru : Bye! Review please!**

**Kumiko : Love u all! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Facebook Drabble's with Natsume's cousin, Kumiko!**

**

* * *

**

Mikan Sakura has logged on.

**Natsume Hyuuga has logged on.**

**Ruka Nogi has logged on.**

**Hotaru Imai ha logged on.**

**Koko is Cheeze! Has logged on.**

**Sumire Shouda has logged on.**

**Mr. Bear has logged on.**

**Luna Koizumi**** has logged on.**

**Aoi Hyuuga has logged on.**

**Kumiko NaTsubaki has logged on.**

**Narumi-senpai has logged on.**

**Kaoru Hyuuga has logged on.**

**Misaki Harada has logged on.**

**Yuka Azumi has logged on.**

**Rei Serio has logged on.**

**Jinno Hate's Kid's! has logged on.**

**

* * *

**

Rei Serio

_**is now gay with **_**Narumi-senpai.**

_Comment • Like_

_**50,000 people like this.**_

_**600,000 Comment's**_

_**Comment's**_

**Natsume : Wow. Ur gay. I nv knew.**

**Mikan : Me either! **

**Rei : Yes, u did Natsume. Mikan – ur just 2 dense 2 understand!**

**Natsume : Sarcasm, baka.**

**Rei : U think IDK that?**

**Mikan : Yes. N' no! I'm not that dense anymore!**

**Natsume : That's true. **

**Kumiko : So true.**

**Misaki : Yep. Mikan – Tsubasa is lookin' 4 ya.**

**Mikan : IDCRN!**

**Natsume : Wha?**

**Mikan : 'I don't care right now' is wha it mean.**

**Natsume : O.o U R LEARNING!**

**Mikan : YES! Damn mother fucking bitch…**

**Natsume : O_O T_T O_O T_T**

**Mikan : LOL! Kumiko, I need fire ant's!**

**Kumiko : Comin' right up!**

**Natsume : NO!**

**Mikan : OKAY! KUMIKO, STOP THE ORDER!**

**Kumiko : OKAY!**

**Natsume : WTF R U 2 DOIN' RIGHT NOW?**

**Mikan : … nothin'…**

**Kumiko : Sorry, but the no. u have dialed is no longer in service. Please try a different no.**

**Natsume : WFT?**

**Mikan : Got it down, Kumiko! Nxt!**

**Natsume : STOP IT!**

**Kumiko : Hello! I'm ur new neighbor! Nice 2 meet u! Here's a 'Welcome to the neighborhood' apple pie!**

**Natsume : STOP! STOP! STOP!**

**Kumiko : Mikan, have u found out E=MC2 yet?**

**Mikan : Yes, I have sensei! E is energy. M is Mass. C is Speed of light! 2 is squared. **

**Kumiko : Natsume?**

**Natsume : Yes? Can I get somethin' 2 eat?**

**Kumiko : Mayb…**

**Natsume : KUMIKO!**

**Kumiko : Yes? Can I get somethin' 2 eat?**

**Natsume : KUMIKO! Run. 4. Ur. Life. Bitch.**

**Kumiko : Can't. I in diff. dimension. So I can't run from u.**

**Natsume : Fine. When u get back N' see me – RUN! 4! UR! LIFE! BITCH!**

**Kumiko : No. I fight. N' u know it, Natsume!**

**Sumire : Yeah u do! Beat his ass!**

**Koko is Cheeze! : O.o T_T O_O**

**Luna : YEAH! I 2****ND**** THAT! BEAT HIS ASS!**

**Hotaru : Get out Luna.**

**Luna ****Koizumi has logged off.**

**Ruka : Ah! Better.**

**Kumiko : WTF! R U GETIN' A BJ? RIGHT THIS SECOND?**

**Ruka : Kumiko… U BAKA!**

**Kumiko : Thank u. Nxt time, call meh a whore, slut, bitch, ect. ok?**

**Ruka : Ok.**

**Mr. Bear : Blank.**

**Mr. Bear has logged off.**

**Mikan : Wha a BJ?**

**Kumiko : It stand's 4 blowjob. It mean's that a girl ( Or guy ) suck's on a guy's dick. Ok?**

**Mikan : OK! Oh… Natsuuuume!**

**Natsume : Damn. Wha happened? She's like a total slut right now!**

**Kumiko : IDK. Tell ya when I get the test back!**

**Natsume : W-Wha test?**

**Kumiko : A DRUG TEST! So I can see if Mikan-chan had drug's in her. Ok?**

**Natsume : Ok… AH!**

**Kumiko : Damned BJ online pple!**

**Natsume : Yeah.. N'I have a feelin' I'm gettin' laid 2night…**

**Kumiko : Nobody want's 2 know ur sex life, Natsume. But, kool. Good luck.**

**Sumire : YEP!**

**Koko is Cheeze! : YEP!**

**Narumi : But, that's underage sex, right?**

**Kumiko : No. U can b any age if ya feel like it.**

**Narumi : Kumiko, y do this?**

**Kumiko : B/cause it's funny.**

**Piyo has logged on.**

**Piyo : HI! I'M HUNGERY! **

**Hotaru : Log off if u want 2 live, giant chicken! … I wonder wha chicken with gravy taste's like… **

**Kumiko : It's very good. I suggest turkey gravy, though.**

**Hotaru : That sound's amazingly good… N' tasty… **

**Kumiko : It is.**

**Natsume : WTF? R U CEREALIE GONNA KILL THE CHICKEN?**

**Kumiko : Yeah.**

**Natsume : LEAVE ME SOME! Wait : R U - KUMIKO - MAKIN' IT?  
**

**Kumiko : 2****nd**** Q – Yes. 1****st**** Q – OKAY!**

**Natsume : YUMMY! CAN YA KILL IT NOW?**

**Kumiko : Y? R u wantin' ****MY**** famous Chicken Gravy Dinner?**

**Natsume : Yes.**

**Kumiko : Ok. Mikan-chan! U want some?**

**Natsume : Mikan : YEAH! SURE!**

**Natsume : Crack?**

**Kumiko : No. Turn's out that she had NO DRUGS in her. She did it 2 u consciously. Or unconsciously. **

**Natsume : O_O T_T O_O**

**Kumiko : Koko, FIRE ANT'S! STAT!**

**Koko is Cheeze! : RIGHT AWAY, MA'AM!**

**Natsume : NO!**

**Kumiko : Okay. Time 2 kill chickie-chick!**

**- 5 minute's later -**

**Kumiko : Chick's dead now. TIME 2 COOK! Natsume, Mikan N' Hotaru – Come in 40 min. ok? Natsume – make sure ur polka-dot's get's here on time!**

**Natsume : Mikan : O_O NATSUUUUUUUUUME!**

**Natsume : Wha? OW! THAT HURT'S U KNOW!**

**Natsume : Mikan : PREVERT! WHEN DID U TELL KU-CHI?**

**Kumiko : He never did. That's wha he call's u. Even when he first met u…**

**Natsume : Ur gonna kill me, u know that right?**

**Kumiko : Yes. HAHAHAHAHA N' I just read FanFic 'bout u n' Mikan!**

**Natsume : 'Bout wha?**

**Kumiko : … Sex…**

**Natsume : KUMIKO! Mikan : KUMIKO!**

**Kumiko : Yes?**

**Natsume : Mikan : YOUR DEAD!**

**Luna K****oizumi has logged on.**

**Kumiko : 2 bad. Sorri. LOL.**

**Luna : Y can't it be 'bout me and Natsume-sama?**

**Kumiko : ****I SAID TO GET OFF!**

**Luna : Hmpf! No. I want to play FarmVille! **

**Kumiko : That's fine. Just, don't talk a lot.**

**Luna : Okay.**

**Narumi : Class is in session, you know, kid's.**

**Natsume : Fuck off u gay asshole.**

**Narumi : No.**

**Luna : ****S.O.S she's in disguise. S.O.S she's in disguise. There's a She Wolf in disguise, Coming out, coming out, coming out!**

Kumiko : A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me, Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthrope. The moon's awake now with eyes wide open. My body's craving, so feed the hungry.

**Natsume : Mikan : ****I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday, and Friday to Friday. Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it.  
I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office.  
So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover, and tell you all about it.  
There's a She Wolf in the closet. Open up and set it free. There's a She Wolf in the closet. Let it out so it can breathe.**

**Kumiko : ****Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey.  
It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way. Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent. The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student. To locate the single men I got on me a special radar, And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later.  
Not looking for cute little dives or rich city guys I just want to enjoy, But having a very good time, and behave very bad in the arms of a boy.**

**Aoi : ****There's a She Wolf in the closet. Open up and set her free.  
There's a She Wolf in the closet. Let it out so it can breathe. S.O.S. she's in disguise.  
S.O.S. she's in disguise. There's a She Wolf in disguise, Coming out, coming out, coming out! S.O.S. she's in disguise. S.O.S. she's in disguise. There's a She Wolf in disguise, Coming out, coming out, coming out! … There's a She Wolf in the closet. Let it out so it can breathe.**

**Narumi : Did you all just write that?**

**Kumiko : Yes. Even Mikan-chan did.**

**Narumi : Is that true Natsume?**

**Natsume : Yeah. I saw her type it. Mikan : YAY, YAY!**

**Narumi : Okay! Don't be late for the real class's tomorrow! **

**Natsume : Mikan : I'll try! ****AGAIN!**

**Kumiko : Good, Mikan-chan!**

**Sumire : Hi! Natsume and Ruka : ****DIE YOU BITCH'S!**

**Kumiko : :o AHH! RUN FOR UR LIFE! PREMY HATE'S NATSUME AND RUKA!**

**Luna : RUN! I'LL SAVE U ALL!**

**Kumiko : RUN! THANK U LUNA-CHAN! UR NOT AS BAD AS I THOUGHT U WERE!**

**Sumire : I really didn't mean- OW! HELP ME RUKA-SAMA! NATSUME-SAMA!**

**Kumiko : Wow. You think u can do that? Baka, Baka, Baka! **

**Hina Ichigo has logged on.**

**Hina : Hi, everyone!**

**Kumiko : HINA-CHAN! How r u?**

**Hina : I'm good. Shinku is still the same old, same old. Jun's fine. He's getting a lot better, 2! Suigin Tou, well, u know what happened to her. ****Sousei seki and Suisei seki are here at the house with Nori and Jun and us all. Old man and his wife are here now, 2, because their getting old and they need to retire soon from the Clock Shop. Nori said that we're all going to expand the house a little for the shop to move closer to home and that Me, Shinku, Jun, Nori, Tomoe, and everyone else at home help's with the shop. Kinda like a family shop, right? Oh – Tomoe is moving in with us, 2! YAY, YAY!**

**Kumiko : COOL! U know, I envy u some time's! **

**Hina : Hehehehehe. I know u do, Kumi-chan!**

**Natsume : How's the brat litterly doing?**

**Hina : I did say good, FINE, right, Natsu-chan?**

**Natsume : So? How's his 'Tiny' tree doin'?**

**Hina : GOOD! FUCK U NATSUME!**

**Natsume : :o No u will not.**

**Hina : My god… u pervert! Now I know what Jun meant.**

**Shinku has logged on.**

**Shinku : Hello. My I get some tea, Hina Ichigo? **

**Hina : YES MA'AM!**

**Kumiko : Hey, Shinku. How's Jun?**

**Shinku : Good…**

**Kumiko : Like 'How' good?**

**Shinku : U don't need to know, Ku-chan.**

**Kumiko : Make-out session?**

**Shinku : Mayb…**

**Kumiko : Kool. U know, I really hope ur 'Father' let's u all live yet also become Alice. It'd be a huge shame if u all weren't together and/or 6 of u guy's were gone!**

**Hina : I know! Wah! **

**Jun S****akurada has logged on.**

**Jun : Hi. Shinku, u know ur tea's ready, right?**

**Shinku : Yes. I asked Hina Ichigo to make me some. Plus she brought it to me.**

**Natsume : Hey, Brat.**

**Jun : Stop that! Just b/c ur on Shinigami-sama's good side doesn't give u a right to call me that!**

**Suigin Tou has logged on.**

**Natsume : Did I ever say anything along those line's, Kumiko?**

**Kumiko : No. So, Suigin Tou, How r u? Any good news?**

Suigin : I'm good. Thank's again 4 reviving me. Well, not much. But Barasuishou has been seen around lately; No attack's yet. It's like she's the only one actally trying to do the Alice Game now.

Kumiko : Yeah… She probably is the only one!

Koko is Cheeze! : Hello? What r u pple talking about?

Kumiko : Koko, ever heard about an anime called Rozen Maiden?

Koko is Cheeze! : Yes.

Kumiko : Ever watch it?

Koko is Cheeze! : Yes.

Kumiko : Well… THEN U DO KNOW!

Koko is Cheeze! : Not really. It was a long time ago when I watched it.

Kumiko : Well, I visited their demention once and, well, yeah. We became friend's, but I'm still trying to find 'Father' so they can all live and live in peace.

Koko is Cheeze! : Ok. Can I meet them someday?

Kumiko : Yes.

Koko is Cheeze! : YAY, YAY!

Hina : YAY, YAY!

Kumiko : Calm down, Hina-chan!

**Kanaria has logged on.**

**Kanaria : Hi! Hina Ichigo, I will steal ur Roza Mystica! Then I'll steal the other's Roza Mystica's! **

**Kumiko : No, no u won't, Kanaria. And u know it.**

**Kanaria : Well, I know, but it's still fun to say it! :)**

**Kumiko : Ok, deal.**

**Shinku : Hmm…**

**Kumiko : Wat?**

**Shinku : Mmmm….**

**Kumiko : :o MAKE OUT SESSION W/ JUN!**

**Jun : Shut - …. Up… D-**

**Natsume : My. God. I. Never. Knew. He. Had. It. In. Him.**

**Kumiko : IKR?**

**Narumi : "You can be the Peanut Butter to meh Jelly… You can be the Butterflies that I feel in my belly…" Love this song. **

**Kumiko : IK! I L.O.V.E THAT SONG, TOO!**

**Rei : I do too, baby.**

**Kumiko : :o ME?**

**Rei : No. Narumi.**

**Kumiko : O! Thank GOD!**

**Natsume : U think everything's about u, don't u?**

**Kumiko : Yeah. Dinner time! :)**

**Everyone has logged off.**

**~*~ At Dinner ~*~**

**Kumiko : So… Jun, how are you?**

**Jun : I'm good, thank you.**

**Natsume : Hn.**

**Mikan : Now he won't talk. He just keep's saying 'Hn.' **

**Kumiko : He does that sometime's, Mikan.**

**Narumi : Rei, your so kind!**

**Rei : Hey… No fare. Your are too pokiebear's.**

**Kumiko : I have nothing to say. I just really want to throw up now…**

**Mikan : Me, too….**

**Everyone through up because of the girly gayness. **

**

* * *

**

Fox – "Well, I'll finish ~*~ At Dinner ~*~ another time, okay?


End file.
